1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for retrieving information based on telematics, and more particularly, retrieving site specific and time specific information based on coordinates of a user information retrieval device.
2. Background Information
Persons not closely familiar with the history and culture of their own local communities, much less that of distant locations they may visit or pass through, will find their travel time much more fulfilling if they are able to gather information on the various surrounding locations. One system available for providing such information is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,795 to Schaphorst. The Schaphorst system is an electronic tour guide designed to overcome the monotony of an automobile trip. The system includes a GPS receiver, a computer, and a database of pre-recorded information. These components may be contained in one housing, and may be permanently installed in a vehicle. The database contains information pertaining to various geographical regions. The computer receives a signal from the GPS indicating the position of the vehicle. The computer then retrieves information from the database corresponding to the position determined by the GPS receiver. The information is presented to the traveler either on a video display or through an audio playback unit. The system can thereby provide information on the history, geography, and/or culture relating to the region through which the vehicle is traveling. The information can be modified to include specific reference to points of interest with respect to the instantaneous position and orientation of the vehicle.
Still, such a system has several disadvantages. For example, the database(s) holding information that relates to one""s location is stored locally on the device located with the vehicle. Thus, up-to-date information on current and/or future events may not be accurate. In addition, the system does not provide a filter for customizing retrieved information for a user based on the user""s preferences. Thus, a user can be given unnecessary information, thereby causing the user to become disinterested in receiving any information.
Thus there is a need for an information retrieval system that allows a person to obtain up-to-date site specific information, as well event specific information based on position coordinates.
The present invention solves the problems associated with the prior art, such as the Schaphorst system. The present invention is a user information retrieval device for retrieving information from one or more remote databases in an information retrieval system based on position coordinates of the user information retrieval device. The user information retrieval device includes a positioning system unit, a transmitter, a receiver, and a user interface. The positioning system unit is configured to determine the position coordinates of the user information retrieval device. The transmitter is configured to transmit the position coordinates to a remote computer over a wireless network. The receiver is configured to receive information from the remote computer over the wireless network. This information can include information about one or more geographical sites within a given distance from the position coordinates of the user information retrieval device, as well as temporal or time sensitive information related to the one or more geographical sites. The user interface is configured for providing the received information to a user.
Thus, the present invention provides a user with information relating to geographical sites in a given area, thereby educating the user about the surrounding area. The received information can include historical, cultural, geological, related location specific information, as well as other information. In the preferred embodiment, the received information includes temporal specific information relating to one or more of the geographical sites. For example, the received information not only includes information about a civil war site but the starting time and location of a historical re-enactment that is being held, or the time and location for the next tour at given site. To further assist the user, the received information can also include one or more maps or directions informing the user where the user is with respect to the one or more geographical sites. In addition, the received information can also contain advertisements related to the position coordinates, such as an advertisement for a local restaurant or local lodging.
The remote computer, in response to receiving position coordinates for a user information retrieval device, retrieves information from one or more remote databases in an information retrieval system based on the position coordinates of the user information retrieval device. The remote computer includes a receiver, a processor and a transmitter. The receiver is configured for receiving the position coordinates from at least one user information retrieval device over a wireless network. The processor is configured for retrieving information related to one or more geographical sites, as well as time sensitive information related to the one or more geographical sites from one or more databases based on the position coordinates of the user information retrieval device. The transmitter is configured for transmitting the information over the wireless network to the user information retrieval device which sent the position coordinates.
The one or more databases contain information related to one or more geographical sites. In a preferred embodiment, the one or more databases also contain time sensitive information related to the one or more geographical sites. Also in a preferred embodiment, the one or more databases are preferably part of a distributed system. As a result, the user is able to receive up-to-date information. In a preferred embodiment, the one or more databases are located remotely from the remote computer. Therefore, the user information retrieval devices do not need a complete information storage and retrieval system (e.g., computer), including a limited, pre-packaged database (e.g., CDROM).